I Will Be There
by Determined Artist
Summary: Otto is sadden and lonely weeks after him in his team had to banished Mandarin to the H.O.O.P. As he lie in his bed he gets an unexpected visitor who come to cheer him up. (Takes place before they met Chiro.)


**Author's note:** Alright folks, this is my first Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Fic. Yay! I know this thing is going to have a few mistakes. Please, do feel free point them out it greatly be appreciated. Also I was planning another one with Nova and Sprx, but decided to post this one up first. Also, I apologize ahead of time, if I made any factual mistakes, it been a while since I see the entire show, however do feel free to point that too if you see them.

* * *

Deep within a giant super robot, a green cybernetic monkey trailed through its hallways. His walking slowed, his head hung low. At any other time the green monkey would have been skipping, happy-go-lucky in an energetic fashion, up-beat like a child, but now those, once seem to be unstoppable emotions fled.

He made his way down a few hall until he found his room. There he fell on his bed. He sigh, questioning why things could not go back to the way it used to, back to wear a most valued team member was still the leader and not their enemy. When that comrade betrayed everyone, the team, including himself, had to seal him away in a specially constructed, high-caliber holding cell within a far region of space. It was the hardest thing he had to do, yet; being force to stand, watching as the others striped his best friend, of his powers, lying on the ground with pleading eyes, begging for assistance that never came. He knew then that his comrade was not who he thought he knew, but even so, he had still to fight off an urge to go and help him.

Not long after that the team soon changed. Antauri became more serious than his normal self as he had to take the roll of frist in command, Gibson spend more time with in his lab, Sprx took up a lot more patrols, and Nova trained extra hard and seem to grown more aggressive. None of them seem to have time for the green monkey any more, which did not surprise him nor make it any better. Each of them had important roll to do, including him.

Being the mechanic of the team he had to make sure super robot's systems worked and come up with new ones, and while he love that job, it does not take the place of real friends. Soon tears build up ran down his cheeks.

After, what felt like forever, he heard knocking outside? "Otto it's me, Nova; Hey, can I come in?" It took a moment to respond. Honestly, he like Nova as well with every one of his teammates. They spend time together, but never took the time to get to know all about them. Despite him being down, his heart told him, he needed someone at his side. Even if it's some he did not quite know.

"Yeah;" in a cracked voice, though tried hard to mask it, as he sat up, wiping his nose on his arm on his arm. "Come in;" The doors side opened to reveal a yellow cybernetic female monkey with pink eyes standing. "Otto, are you okay? You look like you've been crying?"

"Yeah;" He muttered, before looking down at his knees. Sighing, he spoke up "Missing Mandarin;"

"Oh Otto, we all missed him too;"

"Really?" He questioned as he gave a soft simile.

"Really Otto;" Nova answered. "But that's all in the past now."

"Oh?" was all he said in a disappointed tone as the green monkey hung his head, looking away from complain.

"Otto, I know you are and Mandarin were close in all, but we're all here for you. Anytime you're feeling down, come and fine me; just be careful when I 'am training." At that moment, a smile appeared on Otto's face. He soon hoped down and hugged the yellow monkey, startling her for a second. Blissed to know that even though his sister changed, she still retain her caring side. "Thanks Nova, I needed it;"

"No problem Otto;" Nova said as she in turn return the same smile and hug.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Cute story, right? The reason why chose Nova to help Otto instead of one of the others was because I remember the scene after Antauri's soul fussed with Chiro and turn in wild monkey before running off, Otto place his paw on a side, looking depressed and Nova was the only one who stayed behind to help Otto. I think that she still helped him coupe with the loss of Mandarin, I mean after all, Mandarin Nova did seem like an older sister figure to loveable mechanic in the show.


End file.
